1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus having an image processing function.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a prior art image processing apparatus which outputs image information read by a reader unit, by an output unit such as a laser beam printer, it is a basic requirement to reproduce an original image with a high fidelity. Special functions included are magnification, trimming and image shifting. Such functions, however, are functions which relocate a portion or all of the input data with a desired magnification. For a hand-written document, the start positions of respective lines are not aligned. Accordingly, a copied image is not easy to read.